National Archives/Medvedev I State Report
]] Since August 2008 the Constitution states that the Prime Minister of Lovia should write a State Report on the working of the departments every three months. Because this amendment was made in the middle of the Medvedev I Government, there will be only two reports during that term. Those two are: * MI First State Report by Yuri Medvedev (September 1, 2008) * MI Second State Report by Yuri Medvedev (December 1, 2008) For a list of all state reports, see List of State Reports First State Report From February 1 2008 till September 1 2008 Department of Culture, Heritage and Education From February 1 till May 23: Lars Washington The DoCHE was founded on Inauguration Day by Lars Washington. He also added a logo and explained the goals of his department. After a proposal by King Dimitri I, which he supported, he founded the National Monument Service. He did also make some relevant changes to the National Monument Act. Because he was frequently present during his term as secretary of the DoCHE, I declare he has done a great job to enrichen the culture of our country. From May 23 till September 1: Yuri Medvedev The department really made a great leap forward since the shifting of positions within the departments. Under my term, 29 monuments from over the whole country were approved by the National Monument Service. I also founded the Capitol Museum Group that is now the largest cultural organization of Lovia. Furthermore, the DoCHE designed the Lovian Dollar coins and banknotes. As finishing piece, the department worked out the plans for the Old Royal Palace, ow the Lovian Royalty Museum. Recommendations: I suggest that the DoCHE organizes an election of the monument of the year (2008). That way, the DoCHE and the National Monument Service would get some more publicity. The Prime Minister . Department of Energy and Environment From February 1 till May 23: Robin Furguson Pierlot founded the DoEE on Inauguration Day and gave it already the rudimentary structure of the page. He voted for both the National Park Act and the Town and City Act. Though he was frequently active he never took full responsibility for the National Park Service; he just gave his permission for an adjustment. From May 23 till September 1: Lars Washington He filled the page with relevant information and really occupied himself with the National Parks Service, even before his term. He was the one who founded it after King Dimitri's proposal. He also voted for the proposal to pull up the population limit of hamlets and supported the smoking ban. This all in combination with his frequent presense makes him a fine secretary. Recomandations: I suggest that the DoEE undertakes some extra efforts in order to expand the list of National Parks. The Prime Minister . Department of Finance King Dimitri I Dimitri founded his DoF on Inauguration day. He also made a list of all federal properties and proposed the Patriot Act and the Charity Fund Act. Afterwards ha gave the financial support as stated in the Patriot Act and he also created the Federal Charity Fund, thus fulfilling the departments promises. He also stood in for the donation of his own royal means, as listed below. * February 2008: 16,500 USD * March 2008: 16,000 USD * April 2008: 17,000 USD * May 2008: 30,000 USD (to cover the great loss of the Palati Daidalo fire) * June 2008: 17,000 USD * July 2008: 15,000 USD * August 2008: 16,500 USD (planned but never went trough) Recommendations: I suggest that the DoF makes a list of our expenses to the organizations, as well national as international. The Prime Minister . Department of Foreign Affairs From February 1 till April 17: Oos Wes Ilava The DoFA was founded on Inauguration Day and got a rudimentary structure. He voted for the recognition of Kosovo and Article 12 of the Constitution; He also voted against the decision of leaving the UWN. He did some efforts but wasn't able to calm down the troubles in the international relationships with Libertas and Adlibita. ''From April 17 till May 23: unoccupied From May 23 till September 1: Ben Opať Ben Opať added the occupations of the DoFA. He also voted for the recognition of Vreêland and did some efforts to realise the foundation of the IWO. The project never got realised anyway. His comment: "We cannot afford it to let Lovia an outsider. We need to socialize and to become one with the others. Or the others need to become one with us or we need to find the mid-way." Recommendations: The international relations haven't got enough attention I think. Therefore, I suggest that the DoFA arranges an official state visit for the Prime Minister to Libertas and Adlibita in September. We need to construct new bridges between the wiki nations. The Prime Minister . Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade From February 1 till May 23: Yuri Medvedev I founded the DoIAT on Inauguration Day. Relevant information was added and some of Lovia’s major companies. I also proposed the Laborers Act. After my term as secretary of the DoIAT I also created the Lovian Dollar. The department has supported the Patriot Act and Laborers Act well. From May 23 till September 1: Robin Furguson Pierlot added his name and function to the page and undertaken some action to establish a union of some kind. Despite his efforts, the Union Act was never realised nor approved. Perhaps the department let the idea go a little soon. Recommendations: I suggest that the DoIAT undertakes new efforts to realise a (revised) Union Act. This could become an official governmental organization. The Prime Minister . Department of Justice Arthur Jefferson The DoJ was founded on Inauguration Day by Arthur Jefferson. He filled the page with relevant information. He also appointed the first Supreme Court Judge and added list of Supreme Court trials. In Congress, he proposing the Federal and Local Police Acts. The DoJ has done great work and therefore I have no real recommendations. Keep up the good work! Department of Transportation From February 1 till April 24: Patrick McKinley Patrick McKinley never gave the DoT a look. His actions on behalf of the department are very disappointing. His presence was insufficient for a governmental function, which is why he was fired. I hope he will show more responsibility in the future. From April 24 till May 23: unoccupied From May 23 till September 1: Robin Furgeson Pierlot added the occupations of the DoT and founded the Trunk Road. He also made lists of all highways and railways in Lovia. He assured publicity for the DoT by founding The Transporter. The secretaries presence is more than sufficient and he delivers good work in name of the department. I have no recommendations. Department of Welfare From February 1 till May 23: Arthur Jefferson Arthur Jefferson founded the DoW on Inauguration Day and added the occupations and plans. He also started up the Care Index. Towards the ends of his term his presence got a little low, but was still sufficient. From May 23 till September 1: George Matthews George Matthews added ‘Safety and Police’ to the department's page. He also voted for the Hamlet Act and the Smoking Ban. He voted against the founding of the IWO. His comment: "Why? I am a great supporter of the IWO, and I think many nations would gain because of their membership. Though I don't think it would be good for Lovia. I am a supporter of the Isolationist Movement in Lovia and I think we are better off without these ties with Adlibita and Libertas that will be too close to be good." There are no real recommendations. Department of Tourism and Leisure From May 23: Enrico Pollini Enrice Pollini never gave his department (DoTL) a look. He did make an attempt to create a tourist site on British Island, but voted late on everything. His presence is insufficient for a governmental function and therefore I would like to give him an official warning on behalf of the Congress. The New State Form On August 12 2008 I, the Prime Minister, proposed a new state form. This was due to the message of the king stating he would leave the country. Six days later, on August 16, the proposal was accepted. Most people voted for the Third Amendment, thus accepting the state democracy as new state form. Just one person abstained his vote because of what he called 'sad evolutions'. I hope everyone will do much better under our new state form and that Lovia can achieve once more the glory it had in March 2008. In the extended of the Third Amendment lies the Fourth Amendment, fully perfecting the Constitution. Signature: Category:National Archives